Boys Don't Cry
by LuisaHUAH
Summary: As I sat in my car, looking at the Stewart's front door, I felt a tear of anger and a tear of sadness leave my eyes. Stop it Oliver, I mentally scolded myself. Boys don't cry.


**Boys Don't Cry**

**By LuisaHUAH**

**Nothing belongs to me. And if the idea of two girls in love with each other doesn't suit you, then this is not something you want to read.**

**This story was inspired by The Cure's Boys Don't Cry. I recommend you listen to it as you read.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, I'm actually quite proud of this one :) And before I forget, it's all in Oliver's POV and the lyrics are in italic.**

**Enjoy =D **

"I'm sorry!" I screamed for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"No, Oliver, you can't just say that you're sorry anymore." Lilly screamed back at me. "I waited for you to tell me that it was all a lie. I waited for two weeks! And all you did was ignore my calls and texts."

True, I was ignoring her. But she didn't need to know that. Stupid paparazzi.

"Lilly, please, don't listen to the things the paparazzi say." I begged.

"See! I wouldn't. I mean god knows I've learned to ignore what the paparazzi say thanks to Miley, but you! It's _you_ that I blame for all this. Not the fucking paparazzi!" I cringed. She's cussing, that means she's really upset now. "First, you *poke in the chest* leave me to go do that stupid tour. Second, you *poke* stop taking my calls after you *poke* _promised _that you *poke* would talk to me every single day. Thirdly, I hear all this shit on the TV about you *poke* and Mikayla! And then when _I_ decide to call you, *poke* I get sent straight to voicemail and I leave a message, but you *poke* never called me back."

By the end of her little speech my chest was hurting a lot. Those pokes of hers feel more like a punch to the gut. I started rubbing the painful spot in my chest, but she slapped my hand away.

"Don't!" she said to me with the angriest glare I had ever seen in her beautiful face. "You, Oliver Oken, don't deserve to sooth the ache in your chest."

"You know what! Just forget it! I'm done trying to make this better!" My gods she was making me mad. "You can go run and cry to Miley now, because we are so over, Lilly!"

After I finished my little rant I noticed her face went from being extremely pissed off to looking like her puppy just died.

"Goodbye, Oliver." she said in a soft voice and walked away.

I stood there in shock for a couple of minutes. I honestly didn't think she would leave me.

_I would say I'm sorry_

_If I thought that it would change your mind_

_But I know that this time I have said too much_

_Been too unkind_

After Lilly and I broke up, I felt like there was nothing left for me in Malibu anymore. I continued touring, which I didn't have a choice in anyways. But the thing with Mikayla, that was completely over, and let me tell you, she wasn't very fond of getting dumped. Stupid bitch, I cursed her in my head, she made me lose Lilly.

When the tour ended, I made up my mind to do anything in my power to get my Lilly-pop back. So I headed back to Malibu after five months. Talk about not getting over your ex, I mentally laughed at myself.

Deciding that my best bet on Lilly's whereabouts was Miley's house, I made my way there with Lilly's favorite flowers, yellow roses, and a big Snicker's chocolate bar, her favorite too. I rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Stewart with an apron that said "Kiss the Chef."

"Oliver." He greeted.

"Hello Mr. Stewart." I politely replied. "I was wondering if Lilly might be here."

"Well, of course she is," he replied with a smile, "but if what you have are gifts for getting her back, I might suggest not doing that."

That confused me. I thought at least he would understand. "Why not?"

"Now that, is something you might want to ask her. You've been gone a long time Oliver. And you didn't part ways on a good note. What in the world made you think she would still be waiting for you?"

That question made me feel like my heart was starting to slowly tear itself into a million little pieces. I swallowed my pain. "Are you telling me that she umm, found s-somebody else?" Those words tasted horrible in my mouth. "Is he here?"

I noticed Mr. Stewart looked a little bit uncomfortable after I asked this. "I guess you could say that."

"It's not…Jackson, is it?" My throat suddenly dry and an angry feeling rising in my chest directed at Jackson for taking my girl. I thought he was my friend.

What I didn't expect was Miley's laugh from somewhere behind Mr. Stewart, closely followed by Lilly's.

"Lilly." I whispered to myself.

"Oliver, please boy, I say this with the best intention, leave. Trust me, you're not ready for this." Mr. Stewart softly told me.

I looked at him in the eye, noticing that he had a look of pure pity on his face.

"I'll come back for her." I silently vowed, as I turned and ran back to my car.

As I sat in my car, looking at the Stewart's front door, I felt a tear of anger and a tear of sadness leave my eyes. Stop it Oliver, I mentally scolded myself. Boys don't cry.

_I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies_

_I try and laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_Cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

Later that week, I decided to head down to the docks. I heard there were some carnival games down there. That might take my mind off of things.

What I didn't expect to see was Jackson…with another girl…making out. Finally, I thought, I get a break from all of this. After I tell Lilly what her new boy toy has been doing, she'll be running back into my arms! This was all just so perfect.

I took out my cell and took a picture before they noticed. I was thinking about going straight to Lilly, but I didn't know where she was. I noticed a booth with stuffed animals in it. There was this one big tiger that I just knew Lilly would love. I walked closer trying to see the price on it. 50,000 tickets! Who on earth can waste all that money to get 50,000 tickets!

"If you want the big tiger little boy, you need 49,986 more tickets." I heard Lilly's voice. And that's when I noticed she worked in this booth. Even the Fates have decided that we belong together! "With the tickets you have, you can get this awesome dragon sticker, would you like one?"

"I guess." the little boy replied in a sad tone that sounded like he was about to cry.

"Suck it up kid, remember boys don't cry." I told him as he passed by me.

He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, "You're right." He said with a cracked voice.

I patted his small shoulder; he looked around 7, "Good boy, you're learning." He beamed a smile and walked away with new vigor in his step.

I turned back to look at my precious Lilly, only to notice that she hadn't even noticed I was standing no more than 10-feet away from her. Can't she feel that the love of her life is right here? Right after thinking this, she perked up. I knew you could feel me too Lilly, or so I thought. She took out her cell phone and beamed a radiant smile after reading a text that she received. I turned around and noticed that Jackson was still trying to suffocate that girl with his tongue on the other side of the pier, so that couldn't have come from him. Who has you smiling like you're in love Lilly? I mentally wondered. And how is it that you don't notice _him_ doing _that_ right in front of you?

After taking a deep breath, I decide to confront Lilly about her and that cheating caveman. "Lilly."

She seemed startled to see me. I would've thought Mr. Stewart had told her I was in town, I guess he didn't.

"Oliver." She replied. I was about to start begging for her to come back when she spoke again. "Listen, could you please leave. I'm kind of in the middle of work."

"No, Lilly, I can't leave!" I replied, not ready to give up. If she can text at work, I'm pretty sure talking to me won't get her fired. "I'm here to tell you about Jackson and that girl he's all over." I said pointing toward their direction. I guess I wouldn't need that picture.

She turned her head to look pass me towards the hormonal couple that just seemed like they couldn't control themselves. "Why would I want to talk about Jackson and Sienna?"

"So you know her?" I said feeling like this couldn't get any better. "He's been cheating on you with one of your friends!"

"He's been what?" Lilly honestly looked more confused than I have ever seen her.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" I asked, feeling confused myself.

"Umm, no, no he isn't."

That just made everything even better! Mr. Stewart must be getting old if he thinks Lilly and Jackson are together.

"That's great! Now you and I can get back together." I said with my best flirt grin I knew all the girls couldn't get enough of.

"What in the world are you talking about Oliver?"

My grin faltered. "You're single, I'm single. Now let's get together forever. That's what I mean."

"Oliver, I'm not single." I could feel my grin go away altogether. My heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces again.

"But Mr. Stewart said that you were seeing someone that was at his house! And you just said that it's not Jackson." I could feel tears burning their way into my eyes. Stop being such a pussy Oliver! Boys don't cry. "Please take me back Lilly."

The look in Lilly's eyes actually turned soft after I said that. "I'm dating Miley, Oliver."

No. Fucking. Way.

_I would break down at your feet_

_And beg forgiveness_

_Plead with you_

_But I know that it's too late_

_And now there's nothing I can do_

"You and Miley?" I repeated, still not believing it.

"Yes Oliver. Miley and I are together." Lilly repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, but I still couldn't fully believe it. "And yes, we're together-together. Like boyfriend-girlfriend, except for the fact that we're both girls, so it would be more like girlfriend-girlfriend together."

I let her continue her babble as I kept trying to figure out how I was going to get my Lilly back. Yes, I still wanted her back. I mean look at her, those amazing blue eyes that change depending on her emotions. They can look as peaceful as the blue sky or as uncontrollable as the waves during a full moon. And her amazing blond hair that I would love to burry my hands in as we passionately kissed. And god, don't get me started on her amazingly athletic body. Mental drool. I miss us together.

"So where is Miley?"

"She's right behind you actually." I turned around and hold and behold, Miley was standing right there, looking as gorgeous as ever. Yes, even I admit that Miley definitely turned heads her way without even trying.

"Hi, Miley." I said, trying to contain my hatred.

"Oliver." She greeted, eyeing me as if I would start humping Lilly's leg at any second. Her glare changed to a loving gaze when she turned towards Lilly though. Only I can look at Lilly like that, bitch. "Hi baby, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, just need to wait for the guy in the next shift to show up." Lilly replied, both of them seemed to have forgotten I was right there.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, making sure they realized I was still here.

"It's our two month anniversary today." Lilly replied with a smile, never once breaking her gaze with Miley.

Well, this sucks.

"Congratulations, you two make a really hot lesbian couple." I gave a sarcastic laugh and without waiting for a reply, stormed off.

_So I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_Cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

After that day, neither one of them seemed to hold a grudge against me. It's like they were willing to just let the past, well, be the past. I dealt with being around their cuteness, yes, I admit it, their love was an amazing thing that surprised even me. They were my best friends, I wanted them to be happy. Don't get me wrong, somewhere in the back of my mind, I still wanted Lilly to be mine. We belonged together.

Miley seemed to be the most forgiving one, she was always asking me to help her out on a surprise she had for Lilly. God, there were times I just hated her so much.

One of the worst things Miley asked me help her with was getting Lilly a promise ring. Getting Lilly that ring would mean that I seriously stood no chance against their love anymore. And knowing Miley, an engagement ring wasn't too far behind.

What was even worse than helping out with getting the ring, was hearing about what happened after Lilly accepted it. It was the first time they made love, they both lost their virginity with each other. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I honestly couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away from their cuteness! Away from their impending engagement. I decided to take a trip to New York, the place farthest from Malibu.

"We'll miss you like crazy Oliver." Miley said as she hugged me goodbye.

"At least write us an e-mail every once in a while, Oliver, I'm positive it won't kill you." Lilly said her own goodbye, her hug lingering longer than Miley's.

"Of course, Lilly." I replied as I picked up my carry-on bag and headed through the airport security.

Sadly, I never e-mailed either of them.

_I would tell you that I loved you_

_If I thought that you would stay_

_But I know that it's no use_

_That you've already gone away_

I was there at their wedding day. It's like I crave this feeling I get every time I compare what Lilly and I could've shared and what she has now. I'm a glutton for punishment to say the least.

Even after all these years, I still believe I would've been the better choice for you Lilly. But, a part of me has finally accepted that you're truly happy with your life right now. And there's nothing more that I could ask for, right? Well, that's wrong. I am glad you're happy, though I wish I was the one that you dated all through college. I wish I was the one you got married to. I wish I was the one that got to make love to you on _our_ wedding night. I wish that was me making you feel beautiful. I wish I was the one making you smile. Stupid tears, they come at the most inappropriate time. I wish I was your forever.

Both of you looked amazing when you two danced with your dads, but when you had your first dance together. Even I couldn't hate either of you at that moment. Everything felt like it was a fairytale ending, both of you got your happily ever after, and I'm still stuck in the past, in a time when Lilly was mine.

"Oliver, dude," I guess Jackson has finally decided to take a break for Sienna and come talk to me, "You should dance with them."

"Why?" I asked, not really feeling in the mood for this talk.

"Because you've known one of them practically your whole life and the other is just as much a part of you as you are of her. They love you and would never hurt you intentionally." I hated when he got all wise. He usually made a lot of sense.

"How does it feel to be married?" I decided to stall for time, if anything, it would make him forget about that dance he was talking about.

Jackson looked over to where Sienna was. Even in her seventh month of pregnancy, Sienna looked as gorgeous as ever. Jackson gave a sigh of happiness and looked back at me. "You should find out for yourself. I'm more than positive that the right one is out there for you somewhere, waiting for you to sweep her off her feet."

Jackson was always the optimistic one. "What if I already had her and I let her go?" Not waiting for an answer, I stood up, silently wiping the lonely tear from my eye, and headed towards Miley and Lilly, finally ready for that dance.

_Misjudged your limits_

_Pushed you too far_

_Took you for granted_

_I thought that you needed me more_

Ten years later, six of which Miley and Lilly have spent as a happily married couple, we came back for our high school reunion. They brought a little boy with them, he looked around three.

Of course, Miley had come out as Hannah about five years ago, so there were old classmates trying to get her autograph. The little boy didn't seem to like the attention much. I decided to try to save them from the mob.

"Okay everybody! Back off! I need to talk with my best friends," I noticed the crowd start leaving, in the end there was just Miley, Lilly, the little boy and me standing there looking at each other, "because I've been a jerk and I haven't seen them in years. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Ollie." Lilly said, finally using my nickname after ten years. I felt tears burning in my eyes. For a boy, I'm a big crybaby. We all hugged each other fiercely.

"Oliver, this is our son, Oliver." He had my name! That made me feel happy, I matter to them so much that they would name their son after me. God, I've been a terrible idiot for years.

"Hi Oliver." I said to the little boy. "How old are you?"

"Hi Oliver!" he laughed, I guess he found it amusing that we both had the same name, "I'm umm…Mommy?" he looked up at Lilly making a hand motion for her to get down, which she did. Whispering not so softly in her ear, he said "How old am I?"

"Three, baby doll, you're three." She whispered back.

"I'm three!" little Oliver practically screamed, holding up five fingers. We all laughed at his antics. He's a sweet boy.

"Come here big boy." Miley said, picking him up in her arms.

"There's somebody I want both of you to meet." I said.

"Is this a girlfriend somebody?" Miley asked with a playful smirk.

"Try a fiancé somebody." I said as I led them through the crowd towards where I had left my date.

"Oliver!" Lilly punched my arm. "Why didn't you tell us you proposed!"

"Okay, first, ouch! That hurt, you know." I said rubbing my now sore arm. Lilly can still throw a punch. "And second, I'm telling you now, so no need to be upset."

Finally we reached the table with my amazingly gorgeous blonde fiancé in it. She stood up and came up next to my side. I took a hold of her smaller hand in mine. "Guys, this is my fiancé, and quite possibly the love of my life, Tiffany. Tiff, these are Miley and Lilly, my best friends, and their son, Oliver."

"I know I speak for my wife and me, when I say that it's a pleasure to meet you." Miley said. Showing off the good manners that she was raised up to follow.

"Likewise, Miley." Tiffany replied. "I have heard so much about you two, but Ollie never mentioned you had a kid."

"I just met him a couple of minutes ago, love." I said.

"Oh, well that explains it." She said with a laugh in her voice. "He's a handsome young man."

"Thanks," Lilly said with a smirk, "Oliver's not so bad either." All three of the ladies laughing after her comment.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" I said before joining the laughter.

I didn't cry anymore after that day, there was no reason to do so anymore.

_Now I would do most anything_

_To get you back by my side_

_But I just keep on laughing_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_Cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

**Originally, this didn't have a happy ending, but I've been in an amazing mood lately that I decided at the last minute that happy endings were awesome! Lol I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**(Gabe, write something that says thank you for editing this ^_^)**

**THANK YOU FOR EDITING THIS! D8 YOU'RE SO AWESOME! I WISH I WAS HALF AS C00L AS YOU ARE!**

**(lol you dork XD)**


End file.
